Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3
This is a newest VideoGame coming out. Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 is an updated version of Marvel vs. Capcom 3, featuring 12 new characters, 8 new stages, and updated gameplay. It will be released on November 15, 2011 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 at the discount price of $39.99 US and in 2012 for PlayStation Vita.Cdog23, Metalicakid, and KungLao609 can not wait for this game to come out on November,15 New CharactersEdit Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will add an additional 12 new characters, 6 from both the Marvel side and the Capcom side,bringing the total characters to 58. The full character list was leaked on July 20, 2011. Changes to Current CharactersEdit Akuma *Akuma is able to use Hyakkushu in the air now. *Akuma has a Demon Flip Command Throw now (?) *Ashura Senku seems slightly more useful, better but no real confirmation on this. *Tatsumaki Zankukyaku assist is no longer a soft knockdown, so it’s more difficult to extend combos with it. *Hyakki Gojin's OTG ground bounce relaunch is much more strict. *Does not have a light Tatsumaki Zankukyaku infinite in LVL3 XF anymore. *Large health decrease. Amaterasu *Cold Star appear to be faster when on point. *Can switch weapons in the air now. *TAC glitch gone. Arthur *Increased overall health. *Air S drops him downward more quickly for easier OTG after air combo. *Arthur's Boomerang/Scythe attacks have much better start up now and are much better for zoning purposes. *Gold Armor lasts around 5 seconds longer. Captain America *Shield Slash specials are faster and possibly pull the character in more on hit. *L Shield Slash now hits OTG. *Has a double jump now. *Captain America overall is a faster character. *M/H versions of Charging Star now cause Soft Knockdown. *Backflip now has some invincibility. Chris Redfield *Chris can now cancel out of his gun attacks by doing another special move. f+M, cr. H and j.d+H are all special cancellable. *Chris has a proper wave dash now. *H Grenade Fire puddle seems to last longer/pops the enemy up more. *Appears to have faster start up/recovery on his specials. Chun-Li *Appears to do overall more damage in combos. *Chun-Li appears to be no longer vulnerable after doing her up-kicks in the air (?) *Chun-Li has a new attack which is an EX version of her Spinning Bird Kick from Street Fighter IV called Spinning Hornet Kick. Crimson Viper *New move caled Optic Blast coming from Viper’s glasses. It has to be charged with the attack buttons like Zero’s Z-Buster. Can only be released on the ground. *It’s possible her infinite is removed but it’s not confirmed yet. Dante *Standing L has a smaller hit box meaning it’s not as effective as an anti-air (it's still good for that purpose, but not as great as before). *Standing H's hit box is nerfed with less vertical range. *Smaller hit box on Killer Bee dive kick. *Hit-stun scaling has been changed a bit for Dante, which has affected some of his combos. Some of his more advance combos have stricter timing to them and less time to perform OTG follow ups. Examples are given below: **f+H BC Volcano BnB still works but the timing is tighter for the airplay, j.H, land H. **D/F H, H, H xx f+H: (Stinger) wallbounce in corner is a bit higher than it used to be. Bold Move j.S seemed to almost always cross up. **j.S/Hammer BnB requires instant Volcano after the knockdown for the airplay, j.H, land H to combo, and even then it’s very tight. If you delay the Volcano even a moment, it won’t work due to the hitstun deterioration timer. **Pop Shredder into up Charged shots drops the opponent much lower making it more difficult to follow it up with Teleport into Hammer. **During Devil Trigger, Dante gains Triple Jump and Double Air Dash. **Input on moves for Dante involving Rekka-like motions (like Dante’s Hammer which was QCF+L~QCF+L) are just simply changed to a double tap (so new Hammer input would be QCF+L ~ L). So far, this has been noticed for Acid Rain, Hammer, and Beehive. It is suspected that this is an across-the-board chance for Dante and this makes some of his specials have faster start up times like Hammer. Deadpool *Quick Work's distance, range, and speed is said to have been increased. *Supposedly faster specials and Ninja Gifts. *Trigger Happy has less recovery time. *Deadpool can now cancel his Quick Work and Trigger Happy into a teleport. *Bolo Loop is removed. Dormammu *Reports that his zoning specials have become better in speed and recovery. *Dark Dimension has a larger hit box, but it can no longer pass under bouncing opponents. *Increased distance on back dash. *Can use Purification in the air. *Can charge Dark Spells while airborne, but can only charge one at a time and is vulnerable until he lands. He stops in the air when performing this special, in the same manner as Dark Hole. However, he can charge all 3 Dark Spells while flying. *Liberation in the air causes him to teleport to the ground and then perform the release. *Can attack out of down-back airdash. Most likely up-back too. *Reduced hit-stun on Crouching M. *Flame Carpet is slighty further out & hitbox change(?). Can cause OTG to hit once and knock people away mid-screen. Causes corner Flame Carpets to hit once on some characters because of the distance it’s laid out. Flame Carpet also disappears when Dormammu is hit. *He can cancel Dark Matter (forward + H) into any special move. *Purification assist can OTG. Doctor Doom *Air H laser is faster. *Faster Crouching L. *Launcher appears to be safer on block. *Overall, Doom’s projectiles (Photon Shot) are faster now. *Doom’s forward throw causes a hard knockdown now. *Air S moves faster vertically. *Air S causes ground bounce on juggle (?) *Photon Array does more damage when button mashing. *Air H has a new variation. Felicia *Rolling Buckler no longer bounces off your opponent on block, increasing her pressure game by giving her another way to close the distance. *Can use Delta Kick in the air now. *Delta Kick in the air causes ground bounce when used as part of an air magic series. *Toy Touch now causes less hit-stun decay, making the cancel into Dancing Flash more difficult. Haggar *Double Lariat assist no longer causes Hard Knockdown; it causes Soft Knockdown. It is also vulnerable during startup in the first two frames. *Crouching H now hits OTG and is a Hard Knockdown. *Steel Pipe now causes ground bounce rather than huge hit-stun (?) Hsien-Ko *Increased overall health. *Chiretou seems to have faster start up. No specific timing after an air combo was needed for this hyper to connect. *f+M AND f+H normals are now jump cancellable. *Appears to do slightly more damage due to less hit deterioration from her previously multi-hitting normals (some of them still have multi-hitting properties). *General hit stun changes allowing her to do easier combos in the corner involving cr.H, f+H, M Henkyo Ki for 3 reps on opponents. *Grounded Henkyo Ki recovery is faster. *She has new projectiles from Anki-Hou: **Oil drum (the wooden log everyone thought it was). Supposedly has high projectile durability points but given the randomness of items, it’s hard to test this out. **Hunk of meat. **Steel Samurai. Causes stagger. **Chris’s stun rod. Also staggers with an electric effect. **Snowman. Freezes opponent, rather, it just has an ice effect similar to Ammy’s Cold Star. It doesn’t actually freeze you a la Chris’s grenade launcher hyper. **Felyne from Monster Hunter. Hulk *Standing H has 3 points of super armor now. *Has a new charge punch move now (f+M). It also has super armor. *OTG Gamma Wave into Gamma Crush is tighter now. Iron Man *Unibeam is faster and recovers faster; spammable. *Ground dash moves him at least 1/2 screen across. Before, it moved him about 1/3 distance. *Even faster flight-cancel. *Triangle jump/air dash mechanics have changed. It seems to have different trajectories and acceleration. Possibly different types of dashes. It appears that he can cancel his air normals into a dash now opening possibility for Magneto like combos. *Crouching H is now special-cancellable. *Double jump is gone. Jill Valentine *NOTHING TO REPORT Magneto *Magneto has three new moves that modify your momentum anywhere on the screen, similar to Fair Wind and Foul Wind from Storm, or like Rachel’s Wind Drive in Blazblue. Attraction can pull you forward, Repulsion pushes you back, and Gravitation forces you to stay more-or-less stationary. (HUGE buff, due to the free nasty mixups on people jumping in. Pull them closer so they accidentally cross you up. Punish.) *Air dash reduced in range, and maybe slighty reduced in speed. Slightly affects some midscreen infinite combos. Triangle jumps overall appear to be slightly slower. *Air H pushes enemies away more and combined with the dash range reduction, combos are harder to do. He still has access to his Hyper Gravitation loop in the corner but you get less repetitions out of them. *EM Disrupter start-up is slowed down. It is generally slower but it's still a dominant projectile. *Throw trap time decreased slightly. M.O.D.O.K. *M.O.D.O.K. has a new air Psionic blaster done with S. *M.O.D.O.K .can cancel moves in the air with a dash. *M.O.D.O.K. has new abilities allowing him to drain meter. Morrigan *Does more damage on combos due to her base damage being increased. *Flight-cancel combos appear to be more reliable/useful. *New meter draining fireball (QCF+S) that steals about 1/3rd of the opponents meter. The fireball itself has very slow start up though so it’s difficult to use it in combos. *Astral Vision is much faster on startup. She can use her new meter draining move during Astral Vision and it DOES steal meter in this mode. *Finishing Shower has faster startup, faster missile travel speed, and you can control their trajectory much more than before. For example, in MvC3, if you hold up after using Finishing Shower, the trajectory will “slant” up a bit, and the whole thing is pretty minor. In UMvC3, a player can curve the missiles upward to the top half of the screen and then swerve them back down to the bottom against a crouching opponent. They may even be able to reach superjump heights now. Phoenix *Only one action per jump. No more multiple fireballs, no more fireball into teleport. *You can do 2 actions per flight mode as it is now longer. You can do Air H, TK Shot into Teleport if you went flight mode first but there is longer start up on H TK Shot. *Air H TK Shot has longer start up and slower recovery. Air M TK Shot is pretty much the same. Air L TK Shot has faster recovery. *Even more reduction in health (like 400K to 350K). *TK Shot disappear if she is hit. Ryu *Ryu now has a “buff” super (d, d+ two attacks) that enhances everything he does. This was seen in the UMVC3 trailer, when his Hurricane Hyper looked like a level 3 – its because of this buff. This buff also enhances his hadoken, which is best noticed in his Hadoken assist. It gets ridiculous Projectile Durability, and it seems harder to knock Ryu out of it. It also allows his Shinkuu Hadouken to bounce off of walls and his Shinkuu Shoryuken LVL3 hyper does more damage in this mode. Overall, it makes him a much more threatening character. *Ryu’s New Hadoken and Shoryuken can be charged for additional effects (QCF+S, DP+S), such as making Hadoken so fast it’s invisible and causing wall bounce. Can be used in the air. *Can rapid-fire Hadokens, though the fireballs don't travel fullscreen. *Ryu can cancel his overhead into specials now *Can now cancel his Tatsumaki’s into other specials (?) Sentinel *Sentinel Force (Charge) have been sped up. They are now a true block string. *Air combo into L Rocket Punch into Hyper Sentinel Force does not work anymore or at least isn’t reliable. *Rocket Punch and overall speed of Sentinel has been increased. *Health slightly reduced from 905K to 900K (most people playing the game didn’t notice a change in Sentinel’s health so it’s assumed that the change is just rounding it off or slight at best). She-Hulk *New lampost projectile called Savage Swing (b+H) and causes wall bounce on impact. Has considerable start-up and recovery, and cannot special or super cancel this move. *Now has an air dash. *Crouching H Slide now covers less distance. *TAC glitch removed. *Crouching L can no longer be chain canceled. Shuma-Gorath *Throw now absorbs/steals meter. Spencer *New OTG Dive bomb move “Death from Above” that Spencer can combo after connecting. Spider-Man *Spider-Man’s webs travel faster. *Web Ball, Web Swing and Spider Sting can be cancelled into Web Zip *Crawler Assault deals more damage through button mashing *Web Zip can OTG. Storm *New Move: DP+S = Fair Wind, pushes opponent away. *New Move: RDP+S = Foul Wind, pulls opponent towards her. *Appears to do better damage. *Slight changes to her jump cancel loops. *Cannot call assists while floating. Super-Skrull *Meteor Smash can now be done from the air. *Death Penalty causes massive stagger, allowing you to combo after it. *Orbital Grudge assist does not cause Soft Knockdown anymore. Taskmaster *New Move: Stab n Grab can be linked into Shield Charge. *Shield Charge has its distance increased. *Damage from Air Legion Arrow after a throw has been reduced. *Generally speaking, Taskmaster appears to do less damage overall. Thor *Range on Air Mighty Hurricane command throw increased. Possibly increased range on ground version as well. *Mighty Spark have faster start ups. *Has a new variant on Mighy Spark that arcs and hits the opponent from behind. Trish *Recovery on air and ground Hopscotches reduced. *Recovery on air and ground Peekaboo reduced. *Peekaboo assist comes out faster. *Low Voltage have faster start ups. *Air Maximum Voltage now hits OTG. Tron Bonne *Gustaff Fire assist has been nerfed; it is now vulnerable on start up. However on point, it is now bufferable so it has been slightly buffed as a point move. *Tron’s Air H knocks away making it difficult to hit confirm into a combo. You can still follow it up with a combo if you do Bonne Strike after it. *Bonne Strike has quicker recovery. *Servbot projectiles come out much faster now. She can chain them together so fast that the models seem to overlap. *Tron can cancel out of Bandit Boulder on her own; means she can combo out of throws and relaunch solo. Viewtiful Joe *New Dodge move is full invincibility, but has vulnerability on recovery, hence canceling it into Mach Speed in the trailer. *New move that causes a wallbounce. *Possibly faster mobility/j.S Wesker *Much lower health overall. Estimates put him in the 800-900K category now. We are talking at least a 200K drop in health. *Appears to have slower teleports (?) *Air throw pushes the opponent all the way to the corner making it harder to follow up. *Wesker has a new move where if he hits you with his sunglasses, his overall speed increases. *Lost in Nightmares telports him immediately to the ground after he throws the missile. Maybe possible to combo off of this with an OTG and an assist. Wolverine *Seems to have less health. *Berserker Slash is slower; lost invincibility *Seems slower overall perhaps to make Berserker Charge more balanced overall. *Contrary to popular belief, Wolverine can still relaunch after a dive kick in the air combo the ground bounce may just not work if a dive kick stagger was used to start the initial combo. *New move: Swiss Cheese. Wolverine repeatedly stabs the area in front of him, functioning similarly to Chun-Li's lightning kicks. X-23 *Ankle Slice seems to have a slightly larger window, making OTG + assists easier. *Rage Trigger hyper is faster. *Talon Attack will allow her to cancel out of her other air specials (like her DP move in the air). Zero *Rekkoha is now wider and covers more ground. *Zero can cancel special moves into Z-Buster now (like his DP move). *Lv.3 Z-Buster causes Soft Knockdown now (was Hard Knockdown before). *Shippuga loop no longer works. *Can charge his buster before the match starts. *Air H and Jumping Down H now push the opponent further away. New StagesEdit Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will also feature 8 new stages, including... *Daredevil's Hell's Kitchen stronghold (Shadowland) *Kattelox Island (Winter) *S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier (Daytime and actually on the Helicarrier) *Tricell Laboratory (Destroyed) *Danger Room (Main Menu) *Asgard (Midnight) New Game modesEdit Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 will also feature new game modes. The only one revealed so far is the inclusion of spectator mode, in which players may watch the matches of others. They will also be adding a mode called Heroes and Heralds. Category:Videogame Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Category:Series